La Rosa Negra
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: En el bosque prohibido se pueden encontrar muchas cosas interesantes, pero resulta aún más interesante, si te encuentras en compañía de alguien más, en este caso, una hermosa y testaruda castaña. / Este fic participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. ADVERTENCIA: Lemon Explicito.


**La Rosa Negra por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer:** el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

* * *

><p>Aun no sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, el chico enfrente de ella se encontraba amenazando al Centauro con su varita, que quería atentar contra sus vidas. Pero ya era suficiente, no podía, no debía y no quería que lo lastimara, si sabía que ese Ser quería matarlos, pero también sabía que estaba siendo controlado-a costa de su voluntad-por una fuerza maligna. Se interpuso entre el Centauro y el chico.<p>

— ¿Acaso estás loca? —preguntó.

—Tal vez, pero no voy a dejar que lo lastimes —dijo la chica con una mirada desafiante.

El muchacho la miro estupefacto, y empezó bajar su varita, cuando el Ser semi humano disparo una flecha en contra de la muchacha, sin pensarlo mucho la empujo al suelo, e hizo un hechizo que dejo al centauro retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor, la joven ahogó un grito.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó intentando ir en ayuda de su casi verdugo.

—Vámonos, eso no lo distraerá por mucho —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha, y a rastras, corrían por aquel bosque oscuro y siniestro, perfecto para que cualquier asesino enterrara a su víctima, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La castaña —porque era una castaña— forcejeo, intentando zafarse del agarre, el chico solo cuando se aseguró de que ya no corrían peligro, la soltó.

— ¿Qué es que lo tramas Malfoy? —preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A qué te refieres Granger? —contestó con una pregunta viéndola despectivamente.

— ¿Por qué estabas aquí? —preguntó mientras lo veía tensarse.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió desviando la mirada.

—Cla-claro que sí, me haces pensar que esto tiene algo que ver…

El chico rubio la tenía acorralada entre un árbol y su cuerpo, el frio hacia que sus alientos chocaran.

—…contigo

—Deberías cuidar esa boca tuya Granger, puede traerte muchos problemas-dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientas esta se quedaba estática de la impresión y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Cre-creo que… mejor nos vamos —sugirio Hermione torpemente, mientras Draco se daba cuenta de la cercanía, y se alejaba de ella.

_¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué me duele que se aleje de mí? pensó Hermione tocándose el corazón._

—Pienso que no es seguro salir, estamos muy adentro del Bosque Prohibido, será mejor que nos vayamos mañana en la mañana—propuso Draco evaluando el lugar.

Hermione sé quedo callada, pensando en "Los Pro y los Contra" de quedarse con el chico de Slytherin, pero sabía muy bien que él tenía razón, no era muy seguro salir, finalmente acepto de todas formas, nada podía ocurrir, ¿Verdad?

—Muy bien, entonces, buenas noches—dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Pero, qué haces?, ¿No crees que vamos a dormir aquí, verdad?

Hermione volteo a verlo desconfiada.

—Y entonces, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? —preguntó, Draco se le acerco, tomo su mano y los teletransporto al frente de una cabaña, un poco tétrica.

La condujo adentro de la misma. No supo si fue porque estaban en el bosque prohibido, o por que estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados, pero cuando Draco se sentó en aquella silla, que era bañada por una tenue luz de luna, deseo poder volver a tener esa cercanía que antes habían tenido. Meneo su cabeza reiteradas veces, estaba pensando cosas que no debía pensar, fue a sentarse al borde de una cama que allí estaba.

—Dime Granger que…

—Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione, así que si no te importa, llámame así-dijo la chica enfadada.

—De acuerdo Hermione, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? —dijo mientras iba a donde la chica y se posaba a su lado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia-contesto sonriendo un poco, la compañía del rubio no era tan desagradable del todo.

Este solo bufo, de pronto una ráfaga de viento helada abrió con fuerza las ventanas, llenando el ambiente de un frio sepulcral. La chica involuntariamente tembló, Draco no supo porque, pero le paso un brazo para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara de golpe por segunda vez.

— ¿Qu-que ha-haces? —tartamudeo.

—Tienes frio, así que mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta —dijo y sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta, él también se sonrojo.

Se mantuvieron así algunos minutos, en los que ninguno se atrevió a romper el abrazo. Pero como todo lo bueno no dura mucho, el muchacho se levantó tomando algunas sabanas y una almohada, ante la confusión de la castaña.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Que no es obvio, dormiré en este sofá —dijo apuntando un mueble muy estropeado por el paso de los años—. ¿O acaso quieres dormir en el sofá?, creo que para mí estaría bien.

La chica solo se volteo, su corazón estaba acelerado, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, se encontraba muy confundida-suspiro- echo un vistazo al chico que se encontraba en ese sofá, ¿Mirándola?, desvió la mirada hacia el techo, ¿No podía estar mirándola?, ¿Cierto?

De repente sintió como alguien se acostaba al lado suyo, se giró encontrándose con unos ojos grises pálidos, que la miraban intensamente. Draco se subió encima de la chica, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella, acerco sus rostros sin dejar de mirar a los ojos cafés de ella, para ver si se arrepentía, y solo vio una mirada decidida y fuego en sus orbes cafés.

Termino de romper la distancia de sus caras, mientras la besaba, al principio un beso dulce, pero poco a poco subió la intensidad, haciendo que la castaña abriera su boca para introducir su lengua, saboreando cada rincón de ella, esta vez, sus manos se dirigieron a su blusa, desabotono los botones, mientras se la sacaba y la tiraba en algún lugar del suelo.

Su boca esta vez se dirigió a su lóbulo izquierdo, lo mordía suavemente escuchando como la castaña gemía, mientras ella a su vez, le quitaba la chaqueta y le revolvía el pelo, envolviendo sus dedos en algunos mechones rubios. Draco bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, encontrándose con su brasier de encaje color negro, quito esa estorbosa prenda, que le impedía llegar a su objetivo, dejando a la vista los pechos blancos de la chica, metió a su boca uno de ellos, mientras que con su mano masajeaba al otro, haciendo lo mismo después con el otro.

Esta vez era el turno de Hermione, se giró quedando esta vez ella arriba, mientras le sacaba la camiseta a Draco, dejando a la vista su pecho, empezó dando pequeños besos por todo su torso, luego empezó a bajar haciendo círculos con sus dedos, mientras hacía que el rubio gimiera de placer, se detuvo cuando llego a su pantalón, desabrochándolo y quitándoselo dejándolo desnudo, cuando se disponía a tocarlo, él volvió a tomar el control situándose arriba de ella de nuevo, poso sus manos en las caderas de ella, acariciándola suave y tortuosamente.

—Eres hermosa Granger, creo que jamás lo había notado —dijo mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Y tú no eres tan tonto como yo pensé —dijo Hermione rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

El rubio solo rio, mientras se deshacía de la última prenda, antes de quedar completamente desnudos. La chica lo miro un poco insegura, a lo que él, la miro confundido, hasta que algo hizo "Clic" en su cabeza.

— ¿Es tu primera ves?, ¿Cierto?-preguntó, a lo que la castaña se sonrojo en respuesta, él la miro y le beso la nariz, dándole a entender, sin palabras que él la cuidaría.

Fijo su mirada en la chica, antes de entrar, muy despacio dentro de ella, sintió la barrera que la convertiría de niña a mujer, y la rompió, la chica se arqueo en señal de dolor, mientras que con sus manos rasguñaba la espalda de muchacho.

Después de unos momentos, le indico que podía continuar, Draco le tomo las muñecas y se las subió por encima de su cabeza. Y con una mirada picara, empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, aumentando poco a poco su velocidad.

—Dime Malfoy… qui-quien… te gusta-preguntó Hermione entre gemidos, pero muy atenta a lo que respondería.

—Es un secreto —dijo, mientras la besaba de nuevo y ella volvía a arquearse de placer, estuvieron así unos minutos en ese vaivén de placer para los dos, cuando sintió que se venía en ella, cayendo a su lado exhausto.

La castaña respiraba profundamente, mirando el techo, decidió invadir terreno prohibido, posándose al lado de Draco, para su sorpresa, este la rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, y allí en una fría noche, durmieron juntos, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Draco sintió los primeros rayos de luz en su rostro, sintió un peso en su brazo, viendo a una bella castaña a su lado, se removió un poco sacando su brazo debajo de ella, la observo por unos instantes acomodándole algunos rizos de su cara. Se incorporó, vistiéndose y recogiendo la ropa de ella, la tomo entre sus brazos tapándola con una sábana, los teletranspoto a la habitación de ella.

La dejo suavemente en su cama, la vistió con un camisón que tenía cerca de la cómoda, antes de irse, dio un último vistazo a la bella joven que descansaba sonriente, le alegro pensar que él era el motivo de su sonrisa, hizo aparecer una bella rosa negra en un jarrón, escribió una nota y salió de la habitación. Se rio al pensar en que diría la chica, si supiera que pudo haberlos transportado a Hogwarts, seguro lo mataría, pero en el fondo estaba en verdad agradecido de que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Hermione, por su parte, se revolvió en su cama buscando algo con su mano, extrañada abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en su habitación vestida.

_¿Habrá sido un sueño? —pensó sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido._

De pronto vio cerca de su mesa, una rosa negra, emocionada se levantó rápidamente, al lado de la rosa, había una nota escrita con una hermosa letra que decía.

_**-Eres tú…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pues aquí está mi fic para "El Reto Pervertido", me toco la pareja de Draco/Hermione, espero les guste, es mi primer Lemon así que espero no sean tan rudos conmigo jejej, espero me dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció. Nos leemos.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
